


hollow spaces

by roseandthorns28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can be Homecoming Compliant, Depression, Gen, Tony Angst, introspective, post-CW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: Nobody ever stays. People leave. They always do.





	hollow spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a stock image Becca shared on the Stuckony discord server and it just kicked off from there. 
> 
> Bill did an amazing fluffy sequel in response to my angsty ass [here!](https://bill-longbow.tumblr.com/post/176237495248/roe-sesandthorns-wrote-an-awful-angsty-piece) Check it out for some Stuckony soothing after the angst if that's your cup of tea! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi!](http://roe-sesandthorns.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

Nobody ever stays. People leave. They always do.   
No matter what he does, despite all his efforts to just.. make them stay, no body does. Or maybe it’s  _because_ of it.  
  
He tries so hard. He’s given all of himself, piece by piece, his money, his time, his blood, sweat, tears, his heart. And in the end he’s still alone. He bent over backwards, trying to keep the Avengers together, trying to shield them from the political machinations of people in power. He’d stepped up to the plate when necessary, stepped down when he realized he could do nothing but hurt the world and the people in it, and still he’d tried to keep the “family” together. To keep them wanting for nothing, hoping for nothing but companionship and a place amongst them, amongst heroes, legends, and literal gods, hoping that they could look past his bloody, checkered past and his obnoxious personality traits. To maybe have a family for once in his life that wasn’t a dysfunctional mess.

All of that had been in vain.   
  


Steve left.   
  


And he took most of their family with him. “He got the kids in the divorce,” Tony jokes to media outlets and interviewers. It’s not entirely a joke. The spaces they occupied are too empty now. Just like Tony is. Hollowed out from the inside.   
  


So here he stands, alone, a shell of a man, looking down at the bustling city from an empty floor, the large spaces apparent in their emptiness, looks down at the bright sea of lights that usually never fails to fill him with love and with awe, but now there’s only icy numbness in his chest, trying to find a reason to just keep going, to keep fighting the good fight when all it has done again and again is broken him, shattered him to the core, left thick scars on his mind, his heart and his body.   
  


He stands above it all, dressed to the nines, looking the perfect parody of a person of power and influence and he’s never felt so alone in his life.


End file.
